Rikan Island Incident Arc
Rikan Island Incident Arc is second story arc of Gun X Clover manga series. This arc focusing the truth of Kotonoha Nanase's Dead Language, especially its destruction which only to be known as the Clover Phenomenon. It is also revealed the arc's crucial elements: partial part of Morito's past, Alex's treachery and an introduction of his infamous partner in crime and Morito's former mentor, Sayuri Hibachi. Plot Unexpected Rivalry The following day after the incident, Kotonoha reintroduced herself in her first persona. Plan for the Rehearsal Trip In one Summer, a conference was held where Eleanor and Escort Leaders(Hibana, Mizuki, Gisele, Kyril, Deborah and Gonzalez) were discussing their plan for the Rikan Island rehearsal trip. Gisele, the French B-Ranked Class 2-A Escort Leader, elected herself as the Commander in Chief of this mission despite the others' skepticism but approved it regardless, prompted an annoyed Morito to view the team as disorganized. First, Gisele proposed to choose an inhabited island as the latest Rikan Island rehearsal and despite Morito had some question about it, Gisele ignored him because of his No-Rank position and asked Alex instead due to her only respect for the Master-Rank Mercenaries. To Gisele's delight and Morito's dismay, Alex approved this plan and he will "promote" her as the A-Ranked Mercenary for this event's success, thus the Rikan Island was initiated. Back in the Teacher Dorm, Morito discussed with his three protege regards of the Rikan Island proposal and the result were different via points: 50 from Eleanor, 30 from Zanbenee, and unknown from Toura. Morito himself gave zero's points due to his concern about the island's possible dangers, especially its seclusion from the outside world and possible random terrorist group's kidnapping; moreover, even under Elanor's reassurance that the event will be supervised by the academy's advance unit, Mortio couldn't helped but to suspect Alex's ulterior motives behind his approval of this trip, specifically after he caught Alex nearly manipulating Kotonoha since yesterday. So, as precaution, Mortio (reluctantly) approve this trip and join the group as well. In Class 2-B classroom, Kotonoha was approached by her classmate and being asked to join a group which she initially declined. The next morning, the trip began where everyone went aboard onto a bus and, for strange reasons, Alex was nowhere to be found. This only increased Morito's worry as not only lamenting that he should have abort this trip, he also have an ill-hunch that there will be casualties during the events to come. Arrival At the Secluded Island ---Coming Soon!--- Island Under Siege! The Undying Enemy & Alex's Betrayal After the party, Gisele proposed a night guard to the Escort Leader Team. Morito volunteer for task, but quickly rejected by Gisele and he was on hold. The Escort Leader Team ensured him that everything would be fine. As his ill hunch tingling, Morito rushed to the command center and warned Gisele about the possible danger and-for the safe note-told her to activate the emergency contact. Gisele confusion has left Morito no choice but to find the emergency switch. However, it came too late as he saw 2 M67 grenades was thrown into the wooden cabin and blew one of the wooden cabin's room. Miraculously, both Morito and Gisele survived the explosion but Morito received the explosion's impact instead, much to Gisele's confusion and astonishment. Meanwhile, the Escort Leader Team were guarding on the other side of the island. Bored, Deborah lamented about the mission while wished something happened for her excitement. Suddenly, one of the surviving soldiers came to them, before he was finally killed by an enemy. The Escort Leaders fought them with their might and , seemly defeat the enemy soldiers. To their stunning shock however, the enemy not only survived their fatal wounds and healing with an fast rate. No matter how many times they killed them, the enemies kept standing and their wounds kept recovering,much to the team frustrations. In Kotonoha's room, Alex infiltrated into the room and held her hostage with his wires. .However, he was interrupted by his proteges as he saw them as rebellious state. Futaba used this opportunity to changed into Mitsuba and escape, much to Alex's dismay. Despite his disappointment, Alex sadistically told his proteges that defiance led to terrible consequences and they fought each other. Principle and Pride of the Commander-In Chief Facing depleting firearms's supplies and the Undead's constant resurrection, the Escort Team was in their sitting duck situation until and their depleting ammo supplies. Whilst mimicking Gisele's voice, Morito ordered the team to retreat to B6 Site while lure the enemy into trap, which seemly slowed the enemy down. When the team have arrived to the base and replenishing their supplies, Hibana found the machine gun and used it to obliterate the incoming Undead, only to be horrified that not even the blazing machine gun would stop the Undead's regeneration. After hearing from Hibana's and Kyril's about the bizarre tattoo, which Morito immediately identified as Dead language, Morito recuperated the team as he would find someway to stop the. At the the command center, Morito urged Gisele to. Putting that aside, Morito asked Gisele to call the reinforcement for the rescue. However, Gisele was shaken over the incident as she tell her that she can't do so.Even with Hibana's machine gun cannot stop these corpses from regenerating. Before heading to Kotonoha's place, Morito demanded Gisele an explanation regarding her refusal to call help, to which Gisele explained that due to her family rigid practice and her attempt to impress Alex after his "acknowledgement" to her skills Morito was angry to hear the revelation as he scold Gisele that her recklessness could put everyone-including herself-in danger. When Gisele could only laments and told Morito about his father, Gaston Hamelin the mercenary who yield higher pride than herself, Morito suddenly realized that she is the daughter to his old acquaintance, much to Gisele's shock. He then lectured Gisele the importance of the Commander in Chief. While Gisele try to hold off the army as much as she could, Morito immediately rush to Kotonoha. Overcoming Trauma & The Timely Rescue Back to Futaba, she had to confront mind-controlled classmates who were cornering her wile arming their weapons, forcing Itsuba to appear and defeat them all. During this skirmish, Morito found and fought Itsuba in a brawl and defeats her, garnering her impression. To free the student from mind-control, Morito requested to summon Kotonoha but Itsuba refused out of her trauma. Morito quickly explained that the symbols on students's neck were actually Dead Language and because he cannot saved them without hurting him nor protecting them alone, he needs her help. Itsuba reluctantly agreed only if Morito promised to protect Kotonoha, which Morito relented. As Kotonoha awakens, she was horrified to see Morito tried struggle who struggling to fend off the student while hold on and told her that her that her Language Grave will be protect everyone. Initially afraid because of her traumatic past, Kotonoha finally decided to use her powers to save her friends as her personas put their faith onto Morito. However, Kotonoha also informed Morito that should she went on rampage, he must stop her even if it means killing her. With her persona's support, Kotonoha put her Language Grave into good use and spot the Dead Language before passing out. Meanwhile, Gisele was overwhelmed and subdued by enemy forces due to the lack of ammo and her disadvantage in close combat. Before the enemies could even inflict anything harm unto her, Morito and Itsuba managed to rescue Gisele just in time. As Gisele told Morito that he was late, Morito instead claim that he was one minute than of the reinforcements, his three proteges who were 1.3 minutes late as they landed on the island via their parachute and made their landing. Combined with feat of Morito's and his protege's powers and ability, the invasive army were quickly overwhelmed and defeated. Impressed by the astonishing display, Gisele proposed to Mortio in order to "obtain" his genes and preserve Hamelin Family legacy. Morito rejected Gisele's proposal however, just like her mother before her, and he claimed the relationship was all about love. Regardless, Morito and Mitsuba immediately rush their way for the Escort Leader Team, where they were in a dire situation when Hibana was crying for an injured Mizuki. Deadly Reunion of Mentor and Protégé By the time Morito and Mitsuba arrived to the checking point where Hibana and the others struggled, he arrived too late as all of them were subdued. The Saiga Sisters were held hostage by the Dead Language Living Corpses while the others remained unconscious. Morito is angry about and told Mitsuba to stay back while he vowed to kill the Dead Language Corpse. Before he could so, Morito was ambushed and stabbed by a familiar figure, which he was shocked to see her alive. The figure was no other than Morito's former mentor, Sayuri Hibachi. A Tragic Tale Behind the Ill-Fated Rivalry In a flashback between both Sayuri and Morito, Sayuri congratulated Morito for becoming the Master Ranked Mercenary via a handshake. Iria's cryptic quotes about Sayuri prompted not only Morito angrily Sayuri's group, he also attempted to apprehend his former mentor into custody. Child Room's Revival and Sayuri's Dead Language Back to the present, Morito and Sayuri continued their chat as Sayuri asked if he enjoyed being an escort, to which Morito replied that he didn't see it as worthless, especially since his reunion with the former experiments and promised them to taste their curry rice . However, Alex interrupted and told his former mentor that he would never see the girls again and showing their left arms as his prove, of which he claimed to be merely a tool. Enraged, Morito pinned Alex down and yelled at him because of their struggle as human despite their horrific past but Alex remained unfazed by Morito's anger. Sayuri intervened and attacked Morito with various weapons, from katana and AK-47 to anti-tank riffle and also an assist by the Resurrected, though Mortio survived these attacks despite his deteriorating injures inflicting even severe injuries. As Morito assuming that she used the power of the Dead Language, Sayuri nonchalantly revealed her tattoo arm and revealed a horrifying truth: It appeared that Sayuri's tattooed arm was an amputated arm that belonged to 13-year old test subject despite her inability to read the Dead Language, of which was a result of an experiment that was done by the now revived Child Room, courtesy to her survived archives and a list of benefactors, much to Morito's horror. Sayuri also revealed her true goal was to manipulate children as her soldiers because of their naivete and innocence, and even considered warfare as a game. Hearing his former mentor's insane plot opted Mortio to question Sayuri's fall where the latter blamed him for her current state and vow to use the Child Room and Dead language to destroy Morito, staring by shooting at his right arm. Mitsuba managed to rescue Morito from danger but Morito told her to escape while he confronting both Sayuri and Alex alone. The intense battle between Morito and Sayuri resulted in a stalemate, with one-sided injured from Morito whose wound was yet to be healed from his previous battle. Kotonoha returned to rescue Morito with her Dead Language, only to see Sayuri attempt in assassinating her before witnessing Morito's last-minute sacrifice to protect her from harm, stabbing him in the progress. Nanoha Nanase, the Deadly Entity of the Dead Language Kotonoha's sadness eventually awaken her seventh and deadliest persona within her, Nanoha Nanase who then decimated the Resurrected effortlessly. Sayuri was intrigued to see this and asked her to join the Child Room, but Nanoha rejected the offer since she viewed all humans as Kotonoha's threat and will going to destroy this island by igniting another Lost Clover Phenomenon. Morito's protege and Gisele arrived and witnessed Morito's unconscious state and confronting their enemies. Finding themselves in severe disadvantage, Sayuri and Alex had to retreat after collected enough data about the Dead language while bidding their enemy farewell while Sayuri further anticipate their reunion, if they survived their ordeal. Elena tried to prevent the Lost Clover Phenomenon by reasoning with Nanoha, but her plea went entirely ignored as Nanoha viewed Elen and others as enemies too and going to exterminate them along with this island. This dire situation opted Sabine to tell Eleanor to kill Nanoha for the sake of humanity. Before Eleanor could do anything, Morito narrowly stopped them both by holding Eleanor's sword while slapping Nanoha and trying dissuade her from destroying the island. As Nanoha insisted that all she ever did was to protect Kotonoha, Morito countered by stating that she was actually killing Kotonoha's heart and explained that destroying something Kotonoha cherished makes her indifferent than that of her enemies, with the latter's tears rolling from her eyes as his proof. After realizing her mistakes and knowing Morito, Nanoha decided to entrust Kotonoha to Morito for the time being and stopped the Lost Clover Phenomenon, saving the island. Little Boy's Last Command ---Coming Soon!--- The Aftermath: Kotonoha's New Chapter in Life The incident has given a big impact to everyone. Morito is under the extensive attention towards Kotonoha since the incident. Characters *Morito Hayama *Kotonoha Nanase **Futaba Nanase **Mitsuba Nanase **'Itsuba Nanase' **'Nanoha Nanase' *Hibana Saiga *Mizuki Saiga *Eleanor *Sabine Hammershmidt *Toura *Alex Wheeler Jr. *'Gisele Hamelin' *'Kyril Yegarev' *'Deborah Armani' *'Gonzalez' *'Sayuri Hibachi' *'Iria'(Flashback) Story Impact ---TBA--- Trivia Navigation Category:Story Arc